Danny's Days
by spectrasuz
Summary: Danny Fenton's days are from from easy, especially in his junior year of high school. With his parents becoming suspicious, Dani reappearing, ghosts that seem more blood thirsty than usual, and some budding romances...well Danny's pretty busy. SamxDanny
1. Chapter 1 Black & Blue

AN: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Chapter One- Black & Blue

Danny Fenton slammed his alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. His thick black hair stuck up at every angle imaginable, and his back cracked as he stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The water hissed on and he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wake him up slightly. He scrubbed away dirt and blood from his most recent ghost battles and then stepped out of the shower. He stood on a towel and went intangible, letting all the water that was on him drop to the ground. Being half ghost had its benefits, especially when Danny was tired. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking back into his room to get dressed.

Jazz knocked on Danny's door and waited for her little brother to open it. She frowned when she saw him. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them and exhaustion was written all over his face.

"Danny you haven't been sleeping well have you?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head.

"How am I supposed to sleep when ghosts keep attacking the city?" Danny asked, irritated.

"I know you have a lot of responsibility, but maybe you should try and take a break for once." Jazz sighed, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny winced and pulled away, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"I can't Jazz. If I don't stop those ghosts from destroying Amity Park, who will?" Danny said, lifing up his plain white tee shirt. His shoulder was heavily bruised.

"Valerie is a really good ghost hunter too Danny. Maybe you should give her a shot." Jazz suggested before walking out of Danny's room. Danny sighed and pulled open his closet, looking through his clothes. He pulled out a blue button down polo and put it on, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows. He grabbed his new black and white high tops and trudged down the steps to grab a bite to eat before he headed off to meet Sam and Tucker.

"Good morning sweetie, you look nice." Maddie Fenton said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Thanks." Danny said, grabbing a piece of toast and plopping down into a chair. He put the toast in his mouth and pulled on one shoe.

"Are you ready for the first day of school?" Jack Fenton asked, emerging from the basement lab.

"I guess so." Danny said, his voice slightly muffled by the toast. He tugged on his other shoe and pulled the toast out of his mouth before eating it normally.

" That's my boy! Always ready for another challenge! That's why he's a Fenton!" Jack beamed before sitting down next to Maddie and helping himself to a piece of toast. Danny stood up and picked his backpack up off of the floor where he had put it last night.

"Well I gotta go, don't want to leave Sam and Tucker waiting." Danny said, heading out the door. He walked a few blocks before reaching Sam's house, where Sam and Tucker were waiting on her porch. Sam was wearing a black v-neck tee with a green tank top underneath, a black pleated miniskirt, black and green striped stockings, and her usual combat boots. Tucker had traded in his yellow hoodie and green cargo pants for a red teeshirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He still donned his red beret and glasses though.

"Hey Danny. Ready for another exciting year at Casper High?" Sam sighed, walking down the few steps to meet Danny on the sidewalk. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You betcha." He said, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hey, think about it this way. Only one more year after this and we're done!" Tucker said, jumping down the steps.

"Yeah, but then we have at least four years of college." Sam pointed out. Tucker frowned and pulled out his PDA.

"But at least in college we get to study things we actually care about." Tucker said, his eyes glued to the PDA screen.

"Hey Fentonio! How was summer in loserville?" Dash Baxter jeered, slamming Danny into his locker. Danny glared at Dash and tried not to wince as the multiple bruises along his back screamed.

"Beat it Dash." Danny growled, standing up straight. Over the summer Danny had grown quite a bit and now he was taller than Dash. Dash snorted.

"What are you going to do if I don'?" Dash asked, challenging Danny. Danny clenched his fists and his eyes flashed green. Sam laid a hand on his unbruised shoulder.

"Danny don't bother with him. He's not worth your time." Sam said, glaring at Dash.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend Fenton. You don't want to mess with me." Dash said before storming off to join Kwan and the others. Danny took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.

"Dude, I didn't even realize how tall you got until just then." Tucker said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Danny asked, opening his locker.

"You're taller than Dash now." Tucker said. Danny shrugged.

"I was too pissed off and in too much pain to even notice." Danny sighed, tossing his backpack into his locker. He tucked a mechanical pencil behind his ear, a pen in his pocket and turned his phone onto silent before taking out some notebooks and shutting his locker.

"What do you mean, you were in too much pain to notice?" Sam asked. Danny pulled back his shirts to reveal his black and blue shoulder.

"There's a lot more where that came from. I got the crap kicked out of me last night. Skulker, Desiree and a few others got out last night. I have bruises everywhere." Danny sighed, pulling his shirts back to cover the bruise. Sam frowned.

"Maybe you should take a break Danny." Sam said.

"Jazz said the same thing. She said let Valerie take care of a few creeps for once." Danny said, leaning against the lockers.

"Maybe Jazz is right Danny. Everyone needs to take a break sometimes, even you." Sam said, tucking her purple spider backpack into her locker. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Dude, this weekend it's just going to be the three of us. No ghosts, no fighting, no ifs and or buts about it either." Tucker said, shutting his locker. Danny opened his mouth but Sam slapped her hand over it.

"No ifs, ands, or buts Danny. You need a break. You haven't had one all summer." Sam said firmly. Danny sighed and nodded in surrender. He was tired of being black and blue.


	2. Chapter 2 Taking the Weekend Off

AN: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Okay so I've been working on this story for a while before I actually got around to posting so I'm going to be spitting chapters out like mad for a little while. Reviews are really appreciated. I want to be able to write something that both the readers and myself love and only you can help me do it :D

Chapter Two- Taking the Weekend Off

Danny rolled over and yawned. He glanced at his clock. 11:13 AM. He grinned. Sleeping in felt great. He pulled his cell phone off of the carger and checked it.

One New Message From: Sam

Hey Danny, I'm gussing you're sleeping so when you get this text call me. Tucker and I have a bunch of stuff planned and you better be ready to have a blast.

Danny smiled and pressed the green call button. The phone rang a few times before Sam picked up.

"Hyello?" Sam asked, music playing in the background.

"Hey I got your text." Danny said sleepily.

"Did you seriously just wake up?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Yeah. I never get to sleep in, so cut me some slack." Danny said, sitting up.

"Okay well get up, get dressed, and get over here." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Danny said.

"Peace." Sam said before hanging up. Danny shook his head and put the phone down before heading to the shower.

A half hour later Danny showed up at Sam's bright eyed and bushy tailed. Sam opened the door and Tucker was behind her.

"It's about time you got here. Jeeze Danny, did you take some sleeping pills or something?" Tucker asked as Danny walked into the house.

"No. It's called I've been exhausted. Nice job getting Valerie to agree to take the weekend by the way Tuck. Who would've thought she'd believe Danny Phantom was in her computer?" Danny laughed. Tucker had created a new IM account for "Danny Phantom" and convinced Valerie that she needed to take over for him this weekend. Not that it took much convincing. Valerie hated ghosts and was glad to kick some ghost butt even if it interfered with her mall time.

"Thanks, I try." Tucker said, grinning. They headed down to Sam's basement, where her home theater was. A stack of movies was on the table next to heaps of food.

"Okay, first thing on the list. Watching a movie _without_ going ghost halfway through." Sam said. Danny shook his head.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously." Danny said, picking up the first movie on the pile.

"No we aren't! You need fun Danny!" Sam said, poking him in the chest. Danny began to look through the movies.

"The Crazies, Dead Teacher 4, 28 Days Later...are all of these zombie movies?" Danny asked, holding up a few cases.

"Yeah. Zombie movies are the only scary thing Tucker will watch, remember?" Sam sighed, dropping onto the couch behind the table and resting her feet on the table.

"Oh yeah. Let's watch this one then." Danny said, holding up 28 Days Later.

"Nice choice. I haven't watched it yet, but I've heard it's really good." Sam said, taking the movie from Danny. She stood up and popped it into the player before turning off the lights.

"Let the flesh eating madness begin!" Sam said excitedly before hopping onto the couch next to Danny. Tucker sighed and sat on Danny's other side.

After the movie, Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"Next item on our list, go to the mall without being attacked by ghosts." Tucker said, poking the screen with his stylus. They walked to the mall and when they got inside Danny began to laugh.

"What?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head.

"I've been fighting ghosts for so long, sometimes I forget what a normal weekend is." Danny said, chuckling. They walked towards the food court but stopped when they heard someone calling them.

"Hey Fenton! Long time no see." Dash called out before grabbing Danny by the front of his shirt.

"Um, Dash you might not want to do that." Danny said, his face emotionless.

"Why not Fentonia?" Dash asked. Danny pointed to the mall cops watching the teenagers with increasing interest. Dash scowled and put Danny down before slapping him hard on the back. Danny winced and straightened out his shirt.

"See you around _buddy_." Dash growled before walking off.

"Well that was...unexpected." Sam said, walking over to Danny.

"What do you mean? Dash does that kind of stuff all the time." Danny asked, sitting down at a table.

"He isn't actually beating the crap out of you lately. He's roughing you up a bit, but that's it. Think about it. No getting locked in a locker, no getting thrown in the trash at lunch, nothing. It's weird." Sam said, folding her arms. Tucker sat down across from Danny and shook his head.

"Sam, I don't know if you've noticed but Danny has gotten kind of big over the summer. He's taller than Dash now and he isn't exactly scrawny any more. Maybe Dash is realizing that one day Danny is going to kick his ass." Tucker said, leaning back in his chair. Sam looked at Danny for a second and then nodded.

"You are a lot bigger than you were last year. I'm not saying your a beefy jock like Dash but Tucker is right, you're not scrawny any more." Sam said, dropping down into the chair between Tucker and Danny. Danny shrugged and looked around.

"So...what do you guys want to do?" Danny asked, glancing around the food court.

"Walk around, duh. What else do people do at the mall?" Sam said, standing up. Danny stood up and threw a balled up napkin at Tucker.

"Let's go Tuck." Danny said before walking off with Sam. Tucker frowned and watched them for a minute before following.

Several hours later Sam, Danny and Tucker walked out of the mall. It was getting dark now and Danny checked his phone.

"Wow, 8 o'clock and no ghosts bothering me. That's a first." Danny said, smiling. Tucker and Sam highfived.

"So what now?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged.

"Up to Danny really." Sam said. Danny thought for a minute and then snapped.

"Let's go to the park! We haven't done that in a while except for ghost attacks." Danny suggested with a grin.

The group walked to the park and they were pleasantly surprised to see that it was empty.

"Wow, it's really quiet." Danny said, walking down the path.

"You can say that again." Tucker said, looking around.

"I don't mind. I mean, it's a beautiful night and nobody is bothering us. It's like when we were in 8th grade." Sam said, smiling as she looked up at the sky. A crescent moon hung high in the sky and stars twinkled brightly. The noise of Amity Park was far off. Danny walked over to the playground and sat on a swing, wrapping his hands around the chains. Sam and Tucker each sat on a swing on either side of him.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting another weekend off like this every once and a while." Danny said. Tucker laughed.

"I bet. Well we've still got the rest of today and all of tomorrow to have some ghost free fun!" Tucker said. Danny grinned.

"This was the best idea ever." Danny sighed happily, swinging back and forth slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Work

AN: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Reviews are greatly appreciated and much needed. I can't make it better without your help 3

Chapter Three- Back to Work

Danny Phantom flew through a particularly large tree, the branches ripping at his suit. He tumbled to the ground and jumped up, shaking off the surprise attack. Walker and his goons surrounded Danny.

"Resisting arrest...that's against the rules. Get him!" Walker cried, pointing at Danny. The guards swarmed around Danny, shooting at him with their knight sticks. Danny dodged the blasts and took off into the sky. He turned and blasted some of the guards away before pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"Sorry Walker, but the only one going anywhere is you!" Danny called before sucking some of the guards into the Thermos. Walker let out an angry growl and rushed at Danny. Danny quickly aimed the Thermos at him and sucked him inside before collecting the rest of the guards.

"I swear these guys are after me once a week." Danny sighed, floating down to Sam and Tucker.

"Maybe you should drop them off to your parents instead of releasing them into the Ghost Zone. That would teach Walker a lesson." Sam said, smirking.

"Oh yeah Sam. 'Here ya go Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I stole your weapons but I brought you a crazy ghost warden and his guards. Bye bye!' My parents would suck _me_ into the Thermos and I'd get tested too. I'd rather not." Danny said. Sam frowned.

"Hey, I was just making a suggestion. No need to snap at me." Sam said, folding her arms. Danny sighed.

"Sorry. I had a rough day." Danny said, sitting down.

"What's up dude?" Tucker asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm just tired and my parents are starting to ask questions. My mom saw all the bruises on my back and whatever and she's been on my case ever since. I can't tell her I've been fighting ghosts, but there isn't much else to pin it on." Danny said, laying down. Tucker nodded.

"Just tell your parents we've been playing football in gym or something." Sam said. Danny closed his eyes.

"I guess I could. They're going to find out eventually." Danny sighed. Sam and Tucker exchanged an anxious look.

"Danny if they're starting to ask questions...maybe you should tell them now." Tucker said. Danny shook his head.

"No. I'd rather not be the next thing on my mom's examination table." Danny said, running his hands through his hair.

"Danny I'm sure they won't try and do anything to you." Sam said. Danny stood up and snorted.

"Yeah right. You've heard them. 'When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule!' I'll pass on that one." Danny sighed. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny...they're your parents. I'm sure they'll understand." Sam said. Danny looked at her skeptically.

"What, like your parents understand the Goth thing?" Danny asked. Sam scowled.

"That is totally different Danny!" Sam cried.

"I'm going home." Danny said, taking off into the night.

"I'm worried about him Tucker." Sam said, watching him fly off.

"Me too Sam." Tucker said.

Danny laid on his blue bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt horrible about arguing with Sam, but he just couldn't tell his parents. The weekend had been great, but now he was back to work, fighting ghosts, getting banged up, and hiding secrets. He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. He didn't even move when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Danny, can I come in?" Jazz asked.

"Sure." Danny muttered, still not bothering to move.

"Danny you need to talk to Mom and Dad. They're worried sick about you. I'm not saying that you have to tell them about your powers, but at least come up with something to make them stop worrying so much." Jazz said, sitting on the bed. Danny sat up and looked at Jazz pleadingly.

"Jazz what am I supposed to do? Tell them I've been playing football?" Danny asked. Jazz smiled sympathetically.

"If that's what you feel will work, than yeah. It would explain the bruises. That's what Mom is really worried about. I mean, you've been keeping your grades up and all so that's not a problem any more, but you still need to talk to them." Jazz said, patting Danny's hair. Danny nodded.

"I know, I'm just worried that they'll find out." Danny sighed. Jazz pulled him into a gentle hug. Danny's head now rested on top of hers, instead of the other way around.

"You'll always be my little brother and if you need anything, just let me know. I know I've been busy with college and all, but I'm still here for you little brother." Jazz said before standing up.

"Thanks. Good night Jazz." Danny said.

"Night Danny." Jazz said, closing the door gently behind her. Danny sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Danny trudged into the kitchen wearing a black hoodie.

"Morning Danny." Maddie said, flipping over the eggs she was cooking.

"Morning." Danny said before heading over to the fridge and taking out the orange juice. He poured a tall glass and put the container back in the fridge next to the emergency ham before taking a sip.

"Did you sleep well?" Maddie asked, dropping two freshly cooked eggs onto a plate and handing them to Danny.

"Yeah...so Jazz told me you've been worried about me..." Danny said, sitting down at the table. Maddie looked at him and nodded.

"Your sister never seems to miss anything. I am worried Danny. I mean, I saw all of those bruises on your back and...well is anything going on you need to tell me about?" Maddie asked, sitting across from her son. Danny took a bite of egg and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about the bruises. I've been playing football in gym and some of the guys are real jerks about it since they play for varsity. They think that touch football means tackle football. I'm fine though." Danny said, smiling at his mom. Maddie sighed in relief.

"Well I'm glad it isn't anything too serious. Maybe you should talk to your gym teacher about it though." Maddie suggested. Danny laughed.

"No, she loves it. She thinks it builds character." Danny said, finishing off his breakfast. Lying, after all, was in the job description.


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Chapter Four-Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

"I swear, nothing could make this day any worse. I swear I have 3 hours of homework tonight." Sam groaned as she opened her locker and pulled her purple spider backpack out. Just then a boy with white hair in a white polo, black jeans, and white sneakers walked up.

"Hi Sam." He said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I spoke too soon," Sam sighed, "What do you want Elliot?" Sam asked, turning to the boy with a look that was far from friendly.

"To talk to you. I want a second chance Sam." Elliot said, almost pleadingly.

"No. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not date boys who pretend to be something they're not. If you can't tell me the truth the first time, why would I even consider giving you a second chance?" Sam said sternly, tossing an algebra textbook into her backpack.

"Sam come on. Please. Just let me try again. Let's forget about all the stupid things I did last year and concentrate on what I'm doing now." Elliot said, slipping his hands around her waist. Sam's body tensed and Danny felt his fists clench when he walked up and saw Elliot touching Sam. Tucker placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Dude chill." Tucker whispered as Danny flung open his locker. The door slammed into the side of Sam's locker with a loud clang.

"And what are you doing now other than violating my personal space?" Sam growled, trying not to haul off and punch the pushy faker.

"I'm telling you the truth." Elliot said, wrapping his arms around her more snugly.

"Get off of me Elliot." Sam said, her eyes burning with anger.

"Not until you hear me out." Elliot said.

"Elliot get off me. Now." Sam snarled. Elliot still didn't move his arms. Danny's eyes flashed green as he spun around to face the creep.

"She said get off of her Elliot." Danny growled, standing up straighter.

"Hello Danny boy. Figures you'd be here." Elliot asked almost casually. A slightly challenging tone laced his voice, undetected by anybody but Danny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, trying to control the urge to punch Elliot.

"Oh so you still haven't said anything, even after last year? I knew you were a coward." Elliot sighed, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam tensed even more, looking at Danny pleadingly.

"Elliot I swear I will kill you if you don't get your hands off of me right now." Sam growled, digging her elbows into his stomach. He flinched but didn't release her, staring Danny down.

"You wouldn't do anything to me." Elliot half whispered into her ear. She squirmed, trying to break free from his now almost painful grip.

"Yeah, but I just might. Get off of her right now." Danny snarled, taking a step towards Elliot. Elliot smirked.

"Why are you so anxious to defend her Danny boy? You don't like it when other guys touch her do you?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny's eyes flashed once again.

"Not if she doesn't like it!" Danny said, blushing.

"You don't like it even if she does though, do you?" Elliot asked. Sam raised an eyebrow as Danny's face grew even redder. Danny lurched forward, stopping his fist right before it made contact with Elliot's face. Elliot released Sam and took a step back, holding his hands up.

"Alright Danny boy, but like I said before...you have to do it before somebody else does." Elliot shrugged before walking away.

"What was that all about Danny? It seemed like he was trying to piss you off." Sam asked, smoothing out her shirt.

"Trust me, he doesn't have to try to piss me off." Danny sighed, dropping a history textbook onto the ground.

"Did you guys have a problem that I don't know about?" Sam asked, tucking a notebook into her backpack.

"You could say that..." Danny sighed as his ears turned red. Tucker then pulled Danny aside.

"Gotta have a quick guy chat Sam...you know how it is." Tucker said, dragging Danny around a corner. Sam raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"What?" Danny asked quietly.

"Dude Elliot has a point. You gotta tell her before somebody else does Danny." Tucker said.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't." Danny sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"She's one of my best friends. It can't happen. It's against the code." Danny said, turning away from Tucker.

"Danny that's crap and you know it. The only thing in the code involving best friends and dating is that you can't date your best friend's siblings without permission." Tucker said, folding his arms.

"Tuck I just can't okay...I don't think I'd be able to handle it if she said know." Danny admitted, slouching down more.

"Danny I don't think she'd say no." Tucker said.

"Why not?" Danny asked him.

"Just trust me." Tucker said before walking away.

"So you seem pretty keen on hitting me...let's make a deal." Elliot said, walking up to Danny. Danny spun around and pulled himself up.

"Alright. Keep your hands off my girl and I won't beat you to a pulp." Danny snarled before walking away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's a little short but this chapter is really important later on, even if this particular incident isn't mentioned...Reviews are lovely :D


	5. Story Update: A word from the author

Hello there! Sorry if you were expecting another chapter with this update...I'll post it soon enough. So far I have 20 chapters written (I really don't have a life sometimes), but I really need some feedback in order for me to improve the story. The fluffy bits are coming up, and then in the later parts it's going to get a little darker, a little more intense. Danny's days are far from easy when I'm writing them.

Well, hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

Tata for now,

Spectrasuz


	6. Chapter 5Questions, Part 1

Chapter Five-Questions, Part 1

Danny groaned and rolled out of bed, slamming his hand down on the screaming alarm clock on his bedside table. He couldn't stand Wednesdays, especially when he had been up all night either fighting ghosts or studying for another one of Mr. Lancer's impossible tests.

"Good morning sweetie!" Maddie called as Danny trudged down the steps. He groaned and shoved his hands into the pockets of the gray hoodie he was wearing. Maddie shook her head as he chugged down a glass of orange juice and demolished a bowl of cereal. Danny bit back an irritated comment as his mother watched his every move. He tried to control his wincing as he moved around the kitchen, putting on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Danny…" Maddie said quietly, right before he was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, cringing with his back to his mother.

"Have a nice day… and please be careful." Maddie sighed. Danny nodded before slipping out of the house. The cool autumn air whipped his hair around and when he got to Sam's house he couldn't help but feel a bit disheveled.

"You look wonderful." Sam said sarcastically as she waltzed out of the door.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said bitterly.

"So who got out last night?" Sam asked, walking next to Danny.

"Ember and Johnny 13…oh, and the Box Ghost but he doesn't count does he?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really. So are you ready for Lancer's test?" Sam asked, sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"As ready as I'm going to get. What kind of teacher gives a test the second week of school?" Danny cried.

"The evil kind." Sam laughed. Danny shrugged before stopping in his tracks.

"Sam, where's Tucker?" Danny asked, finally noticing the absence of the third member of their group.

"I'm not sure. He said that he had to run and do something before school and that he'd meet us there." Sam said, shrugging.

"He didn't tell you what he was doing?" Danny asked incredulously.

"No. All he said was that he had to do something." Sam said.

"That's…strange." Danny muttered.

Danny slouched over in his homeroom seat, aching and exhausted already. Tucker slipped into his seat quietly.

"Hey Tuck, where were you this morning?" Danny asked. Tucker bit his lip.

"I'll tell you later." Tucker hissed, obviously hiding something. Danny raised an eyebrow.

Tucker met Danny at his locker after school, and Danny immediately looked around to make sure Dash and his crowd wasn't lurking around.

"Alright Tuck, spill it." Danny demanded as soon as he knew the coast was clear.

"So I got some news about this ghost who's been randomly showing up in different cities all over the country. Philadelphia, Chicago, even Los Angeles. Well when I dug a little deeper I found out it was Dani. Dude, she's back in Amity Park." Tucker said, looking excited.

"Really? How come I haven't seen her?" Danny asked.

"I don't know man, but she's definitely here." Tucker said.

"Who's here?" Sam asked, walking over. Tucker jumped and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tuck thinks Dani is back in town." Danny explained. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Really? That's great!" Sam beamed.

"No…it's not. Somewhere along the line somebody realized that Dani Fenton has been traveling all by herself. She's being followed Danny, and pretty soon she's going to be taken in for questioning. She's gotta find some place to stay, somewhere believable…and fast." Tucker explained, pulling out his PDA.

"I was able to find some police questionnaires online asking about her." Tucker sighed, showing Danny and Sam the screen. Sure enough there was a picture of Dani, looking a bit older now, asking "Do you know this girl?" Danny and Sam looked at each other nervously.

"Danny, I think it's time you told your parents about your powers." Sam said quietly.

"I think it's time you told them everything." Tucker muttered.

"But…" Danny croaked.

"Danny!" A girl cried before two thin arms clad in a red sweatshirt grabbed him by the waist.

"Dani!" Tucker cried.

"Dani?" Danny said in surprise.

"Here we go…" Sam sighed, pulling open her locker.


	7. Chapter 5 Questions, Part 2

Chapter 5-Questions, Part 2

"Hey Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Danny called down the stairs, his heart leaping in his chest. Jazz placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Sam nodded encouragingly.

"Sure honey, come on down!" Maddie called up the stairs. Danny was covered in a cold, clammy sweat and his head spun slightly as he started down the steps. His feet seemed to make more noise than ever as he approached the lab where his parents were working on another contraption that would surely attack Danny as soon as they activated it. Jazz followed Danny, but Sam remained at the top of the steps. Danny looked up at her pleadingly, but she shook her head in a way that said _Sorry Danny, but this is all you._ When Danny reached the lab he felt as if his legs were going to give out. Maddie was perched on the lab table holding a small welding torch. The flames reflected off the shiny surface of the lab goggles she was wearing and Jack stood behind her, watching happily.

"What's up Danny?" Jack asked, his voice booming happily as usual. Danny cringed slightly, fearing that the gentle boom would turn dangerous as soon as Danny let out his little secret.

"Mom, Dad…I've been kind of keeping something secret from you for a while now…" Danny started. Maddie put down the torch and removed the goggles. Her violet eyes searched Danny for a moment before she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I think you should start at the beginning Danny." Jazz whispered, her presence reassuring Danny slightly.

"Okay…do you remember when you first built the Fenton Portal?" Danny asked, sitting on a lab stool weakly.

A few hours later Danny stopped talking, having explained everything that had happened to him and his friends over the past few years. Of course, he left out the fact that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius, but other than that he told his parents the entire truth.

"So…you're saying that you're that ghost kid punk?" Jack finally managed to ask. Danny nodded, trembling slightly.

"I don't believe you." Maddie croaked. Danny sighed.

"Well then I'll just have to show you then." Danny grumbled. A blue ring formed around his waist and as it split in two and traveled up and down his body the jeans and tee shirt he was wearing transformed into the black and white suit he had been hiding for so long. His jet black hair turned bleach white and his usually icy blue eyes lit up to an almost toxic green. Maddie gasped and Jack stumbled backwards.

"Do you believe me now?" Danny asked weakly. Maddie took a step forward, looking as if she was almost afraid to touch him. Her gloved fingers brushed gently against Danny's cheek and she stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. He stood a good head and shoulders above her now, but as he clung to her he felt as if he was four years old again. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Danny, I'm so glad you told us. We were so worried for so long. Why didn't you trust us sooner?" Maddie whimpered, obviously fighting tears.

"Is that a serious question? After years of hearing 'I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule' it's not surprise he was terrified to tell you!" Jazz cried, rolling her eyes.


	8. Chapter 6 Readjusting

AN: I am so sorry about my inconsistencies in the past few months. In the last 5 months I have moved, my nephew was born early, school started, I had midterms, I went to Canada…well you get the picture. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6-Readjusting

Danny sat on the rooftop leaning back on his hands. Sam sat to his right, her arms curled around her knees. Dani had run off somewhere with Tucker, and Danny let out a sigh as he watched the night sky. The moon smiled down at him, but he couldn't find it in him to smile back for once.

"You're having trouble readjusting aren't you?" Sam asked, watching him quietly. Danny looked over at her with a saddened look on his face.

"Is it obvious?" Danny asked, looking back up at the stars.

"When you're talking to your best friend, yes it is obvious." Sam smirked. Danny glanced at her again and was suddenly shocked at how beautiful she was. The moonlight bounced of her raven's wing hair, and her amethyst eyes glimmered with a warm, inviting intelligence. Her skin was smooth and pale; her cheeks flushed just enough to give her a living look. Her full lips were coated as usual in purple lipstick. He blinked rapidly as his blood rushed.

"I guess I've just been so busy keeping secrets I've had trouble noticing things lately." Danny muttered. Sam raised a thin eyebrow.

"What do you mean, noticing things?" She asked. Danny cleared his throat roughly.

"I…uh…just, it's really pretty up here isn't it?" Danny asked, scrambling to hide his slip up. _Friends can't like friends_ he chided himself. Sam nodded and leaned back into the same position as Danny.

"It's beautiful. I guess that's what so cool about being friends with you. You get to see the world in a whole different way." Sam said, smiling softly. Danny licked his lips nervously and took a slow, deep breath.

"Hey you two, what'cha doing up here?" Dani asked. Danny and Sam both jolted at the sound of her voice as she landed softly on the rooftop, unwinding her arm from Tucker's waist. Her hair flowed softly in the night breeze, and with the moonlight she looked even more ghostly than usual.

"Just appreciating nature." Sam said, pointing up at the moon.

"Wow, it's pretty up here." Dani said quietly.

"Yeah it is." Danny smiled, glancing at Sam quickly.

"So your parents seem to be handling the whole girl clone sister thing pretty well." Tucker said, sitting next to Danny.

"Yeah, but the only problem is that we have to go to City Hall tomorrow." Danny muttered darkly, turning to look at the building where his, and Dani's, nemesis resided.

"Oh yeah, the whole adoption thing right? It's amazing that you guys have a story that will actually fly legally." Tucker said with a grin.

"Amazing could describe it." Danny said. Dani bit her lip and started to glide in nervous circles above their heads.

"What are you so nervous about Dani? Vlad can't do anything to you, especially not as mayor." Sam asked, watching Dani.

"I guess I'm just having trouble adjusting to the idea of being safe. I get restless." Dani shrugged, now lounging on her back and floating just above their heads.

"You won't be safe for long!" The Box Ghost cried, his annoyingly shrill voice piercing the night sky. Danny sighed and stood up, punching the ghost promptly in the face before sucking him into the thermos.

"At least I'll always have one constant in my life." Danny sighed, capping the thermos and returning to sit between his two friends.


	9. Chapter 7 Family Matters

AN: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. *sad face* Well, here's Chapter 7. It's a little longer than the last 2 so enjoy!

Chapter 7-Family Matters

Danny groaned as sunlight streamed in through his bedroom window, waking him up. He was tired and sore from a long night of ghost fighting and hadn't gotten much sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before picking up his phone off of the nightstand.

1 New Message: Sam

Danny get your lazy butt out of bed right now! Jeeze, even I'm not sleeping this late.

Danny shook his head and chuckled before slipping out from between the sheets. He trotted down the hallway and into the bathroom where he quickly showered. He phased back into his bedroom, rifled through his closet, and decided on a pair of jeans, a black tee-shirt and a red polo. After getting dressed he rapped on Dani's door.

"Hey Dani wake up! It's like 1 o'clock so if you don't wake up soon Mom's going to think you're dead." Danny called. He waited a few minutes before turning the doorknob and walking into her room. Her bed was empty, the sheets ruffled and the window open. He felt his heart flutter in fear and ran towards the window where he found a note laying on top of her pillow.

You can't take what's mine away from me Daniel. I have Danielle. If you want her back, you're going to have to cooperate with me.

-Vlad

Danny clenched the paper in his fist before letting out an enraged snarl.

"Danny where's Danielle?" Maddie asked, looking in through the doorway.

"She's with…with an old friend." Danny growled before going ghost. As he sprung out of the bedroom window he let the paper fall to the ground where it was engulfed by a stream of rain water rushing down the street and into a storm drain. Danny pressed the number 2 on his phone and hit the call button.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, finally woke up huh?" Sam teased, picking up the phone.

"Sam, Vlad has Dani." Danny said quickly, rocketing towards her house.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, worry layering her voice.

"Positive. I'm coming to get you. Make sure you've got your stuff ready." Danny said before hanging up. He pressed 3 and the phone rang a few times before Tucker answered.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck, Vlad has Dani. I'm going to get Sam. Meet us out front of City Hall, but don't do anything that will get you noticed." Danny said.

"Dude are you sure it's Vlad that's got her?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, he left a note." Danny growled.

"But your parents just filed for adoption and everything. They're legally her guardians. It'll look a little suspicious if she suddenly goes missing again won't it?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know Tuck, but enough chit-chat. Just get to City Hall." Danny said before hanging up. He urged himself to fly faster towards Sam's house and he almost forgot to go intangible as he rocketed through her bedroom window. He screeched to a halt and accidentally crashed right into Sam, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" She cried, looking up at him. He stood up and suppressed a blush as he held out his hands to help her up. She took them and he pulled her up.

"Sorry Sam. I'm just a little worried." Danny mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't let go of her other hand and dropped it quickly, his face burning.

"It's fine. Let's go." Sam said, wrapping a hand around his waist. Danny nodded, went intangible, and rocketed off once more through her window.

He landed a block away from City Hall in an alley and put Sam down. She immediately became visible again and he stared at her briefly before shaking his head.

"Okay, so let's go find Tuck and figure this out." Danny mumbled, walking out of the alley.

"Hey Sam!" Tucker called out, waving towards her. She waved back and both her and Danny trotted over to him.

"Okay so here's the plan dude. I hacked into the security cameras and Dani is in Vlad's office. She's unconscious, but it's going to be hard for Sam and me to get in there. He's got some ghost crony as a secretary so just walking in and requesting a visit with the mayor isn't going to work. I think you're going to have to handle this one on your own dude." Tucker explained, showing Danny and Sam the various images on his PDA.

"No sweat." Danny muttered before taking off through the window to Vlad's office. Vlad was sitting in his high backed chair, and Danny saw Dani lying unconscious on the ground behind his desk. There was a strange device around her neck and Danny bit his lip nervously. She was still Dani Phantom.

"Alright Vlad, let her go." Danny ordered, landing in front of his desk and turning visible.

"Oh Daniel, it's so nice of you to join us. I was rather enjoying Danielle's company, until she started trying to fight me. Have a seat." Vlad smirked, motioning towards the two chairs behind Danny.

"I don't think so. What do you want Vlad?" Danny growled, clenching his fists.

"Well that's simple Danny. I want you to leave Danielle with me. After all, she is my creation." Vlad said, examining his finger nails. Danny glared at him.

"No Vlad, she's not your creation. She's my clone right? So if she's my clone she has my DNA. If she has my DNA that means she's the daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. She's their creation, not yours. Stop acting like she belongs to you!" Danny said, his voice thick with rage.

"I gave her life you fool! She may have your DNA but I created her!" Vlad cried, slamming his hands against his desk. Danny took a step forward, his ectoplasmic green eyes flashing dangerously. Dani stirred behind the desk and let out a soft moan. Vlad and Danny both looked at her. Their eyes were filled with two different kinds of worry however. Danny took a step forward, getting ready to attack Vlad if he had to.

"Vlad let her go. If you don't, people are going to notice she's missing." Danny growled, trying one last time to reason with Vlad. Vlad's eyes flickered between thoughtfulness and rage before he sighed.

"Fine, take her…but don't think that this is the end Daniel. I'm going to get my revenge one day." Vlad snarled, stepping back so that Danny's path to Dani was clear. Danny bent down and scooped up Dani, whose tiny body flopped lifelessly in his arms. Her chest rose and fell slowly, as if she were asleep.

"Take this thing off of her." Danny ordered, holding her out to Vlad. He clicked a small button on a remote on his desk and the device popped off with a beep. Danny went intangible and took off without a second thought. Sam and Tucker watched him rocket off towards his house and sighed.

"Well I guess we should go to his house, huh?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker nodded and readjusted his backpack before taking off down the street.

"Danny! Dani! Oh thank goodness. Is she alright?" Maddie cried as her children phased into Dani's bedroom through the wall. Danny placed Dani down on her bed gently and ran his hands through his hair.

"She's unconscious but she should be fine." Danny mumbled before the doorbell rang. A blue ring formed around his waist and he was halfway down the stairs before his hair even changed back to its usual jet black.

"Danny is she okay?" Sam asked as soon as Danny opened the door.

"I think so, but we can't be too sure until she wakes up. She's probably scared to death." Danny sighed, heading back up the stairs. As soon as the words left his mouth they heard Dani let out a wail that practically shook the house.

"Dani honey its okay!" Danny heard Maddie say before he bolted into her room. Dani leapt up from the bed and flung her arms around his waist, her white hair covering her face. She shivered as Danny returned the hug, biting his lip.

"Dani you're fine. It's safe now." Danny said quietly, peeling his terrified sister/clone off of his waist.

"But h-h-how did he get me? I thought you said I'd be safe!" Dani cried, tears streaking down her face. Danny placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked calmly. Dani shook her head. "You're home now, right?" Danny asked. Dani nodded.

"Well then, you're safe. I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering you again too." Tucker said quickly from the hallway.

"I…I guess you're right. Th-thanks Danny." Dani hiccupped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, you're family aren't you?" Danny asked. Dani raised an eyebrow.

"We Fentons stick together honey. Nobody is ever going to hurt you while we're around." Maddie said before pulling her daughter into a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 8 Halloween Preparations

AN: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Danny's Days! Reviews are wonderful ^.^

Chapter 8-Halloween Preparations

Danny yawned as his alarm clock screamed at him to wake up. He slammed his fist down on the snooze button and rolled out of bed. He was exhausted and bruised as usual, but the fact that Dani was around had made his job a little easier.

"Morning sleepy head!" Dani called as Danny trudged into the kitchen. He groaned and plopped into his usual chair. Dani placed a glass of orange juice in front of him and he guzzled it down without a second thought. Maddie bustled about the kitchen, cleaning the countertops. Dani bounced over to the stove, picked up a few pancakes from a pan and placed them on a dish before handing them to Danny.

"Pancakes?" Danny asked, staring at them in a sleepy stupor.

"Yeah. I wanted pancakes so Mom and I made them." Dani chirped.

"What time did you wake up?" Danny cried, realizing just how inhuman it was for Dani to be this lively at 7:30.

"Um…6 I think." Dani said, thinking about it briefly before returning to help Maddie clean.

"Hey Danny!" Sam waved from her porch as he walked up to her house. He returned the wave and bit back a blush as she quickly descended the stone steps of the porch.

"Hey Sam." Danny said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"So do you know what Saturday is?" Sam asked, glowing as much as a Goth could glow. _Ugh, I am really too excited to seem Goth right now._ Sam thought, and then snapped her grinning lips into a much cooler, more Goth version of a smile.

"No, I don't know what Saturday is. It can't be your birthday, and it's October so it's not Christmas…" Danny pondered, hoping he wasn't forgetting something important.

"I celebrate Hanukkah, thank you very much…but no, it's not my birthday either." Sam said, feeling slightly devilish because of the little guessing game she was playing with Danny.

"It's Halloween stupid." Dani said, walking up and punching Danny in the arm. He glared at her and rubbed his arm.

"And why am I supposed to know that?" Danny asked her.

"Because it's a Goth's favorite holiday…and mine too!" Dani said, sticking her tongue out at him. Danny slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head.

"How could I have forgotten?" He mumbled, glancing at Sam.

"I don't know, but you and I need to go look for costumes!" Sam said.

"Costumes? Sam aren't we a little old to be dressing up for Halloween?" Danny asked. Sam gaped at her and Dani shook her head in disappointment.

"No we aren't! Besides, I'm having a Halloween party and you can't come unless you're in costume." Sam snapped, an evil gleam residing in her eyes. Danny groaned silently, and Dani romped ahead of the two older teens to meet up with Tucker, who was walking towards them.

"Fine, we'll go look for costumes…but I don't see why you need to go." Danny said to Sam.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked.

"Because you dress like every day is Halloween." Danny smirked. Sam whacked him upside the head and he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"How about this one?" Dani asked, holding up a cape.

"A cape? Too cheesy." Danny said, shaking his head. Sam slammed a top hat on his head and nodded approvingly.

"Definitely…you are definitely a top hat guy." Sam said, examining him carefully. Danny raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Okay, so we have a top hat…is that it?" Danny asked.

"No, it's part of your costume though. Hold on, I saw something that will look crazy awesome." Sam said before quickly walking down another aisle. Danny looked at Tucker pleadingly.

"How come they aren't dressing you up Tuck?" Danny asked him.

"I already got my costume Danny. I'm telling you, you should really get a PDA. It'll help you with your procrastination problem." Tucker said, waving his own PDA at Danny.

"Thanks but no thanks Tuck; techno-geek is your thing." Danny laughed. Sam returned holding several items of clothing.

"Go put these on." She ordered, shoving them into Danny's arms. He sighed and trudged into the dressing room before stripping off his own clothes and putting on the ones Sam had picked out. He examined himself in the mirror and was surprised that he didn't look totally ridiculous…for Halloween that is. The top hat had a red silk band around the base, and he was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt (which he kept un-tucked of course), a red silk tie, a black vest and a black suit jacket with tails.

"So…what exactly is it that I'm supposed to be?" Danny asked, stepping out of the dressing room.

"A vampire, duh." Dani sighed, lounging on the arm of the chair that Tucker was sitting in. Danny rolled his eyes.

"So is this one good?" He asked Sam, silently praying that the whole ordeal was over with. Sam nodded, but held up a small package.

"What is that?" Danny asked, almost afraid.

"You can't dress up as a vampire and not have the teeth Danny." Sam said, as if he was committing some horrible crime. Danny sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear the teeth. So where's your costume?" Danny asked, finally noticing that she hadn't tried anything on yet.

"I already bought mine. They've been holding it in the back for me since September." Sam said casually before pushing Danny towards the dressing room.

"So Sam's party should be a blast huh?" Tucker asked. Danny stared up at his ceiling, too lazy to even hold his phone. Tucker was on speaker phone.

"I guess so. Who's coming though? I mean, nobody from school was invited, were they?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea. Sam said it was supposed to be a huge surprise. Apparently her parents rented out some creepy house on the edge of Amity Park for it and everything so there must be a big crowd. She won't tell me anything other than where the party is going to be." Tucker said. Danny heard him typing rapidly.

"So Sam is having a huge Halloween party in a big, creepy house on the edge of town? It sounds to me like she wants to scare the crap out of our classmates." Danny said with a slight smirk.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. After the fiasco with Fright Knight, I think Sam wanted to have some more fun." Tucker chuckled. Danny rolled his eyes. _As long as no uninvited guests show up, _he thought,_ I don't care._

The next day Danny walked through downtown Amity Park, running some errands for his parents. Dani had gone to the school to take an entrance exam, Tucker was tutoring one of the freshmen and Sam was busy planning her party, so Danny was alone for once. He shifted the heavy bag from the hardware store his mom had requested he stop by from one hand to the other and glanced in the window of the Skulk and Lurk. He raised his eyebrows at some strange looking books whose covers labeled them as books on Halloween, vampires and witches. The window next to the Skulk and Lurk was full of glittering jewelry. He bit back a laugh, wondering how the Goths in the Skulk and Lurk would react to a store full of such pretty objects. He froze, however, as he noticed a small, dark chain. On the end of the chain was a little ghost. Its body was covered in glittering, diamond like stones and its eyes were made of two bright green ones. _Sam would really like that_ he found himself thinking, but he sighed. _There's no way I could afford it._

"Excuse me young man, but I couldn't help but notice that you were looking in my window. Are you looking for a gift for a special young lady?" An old woman asked, peeking out of the front door of the shop.

"I uh…I don't really think I can afford any of this." Danny said quickly, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Come inside." The old woman said, holding open the door. Danny sighed and walked into the store. He noticed that the inside of the store was full of much older objects, such as antique books, old jewelry boxes and a few trinkets here and there.

"Now which one were you looking at dear?" The old woman asked him.

"The…the uh, the ghost." He said quietly. The old woman lifted it slowly from its case and placed it on the counter occupying the center of the store.

"Now this one is a little old, but it's in excellent condition. Nobody has seemed to want to buy it. It's been sitting in that window for months now. I was hoping one of those…darker children that shop in the book store next door would buy it, but unfortunately nobody has. A particular girl looks at it every time she passes by, but she never stops in." The woman said quietly. Danny swallowed.

"Do you remember what that girl looks like?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, there's no way I could forget a pretty face like that. Skin like alabaster, the prettiest purple eyes I've ever seen. Shiny black hair…oh she's an absolute beauty. I'm not a huge fan of the purple lipstick, but she's definitely pretty. Oh, I miss the days when I was a looker." The woman chuckled, glancing out the window briefly. Danny stared at her for a second.

"So…how much is the necklace?" Danny asked quietly.

"Judging by the look on your face, the girl I described is the girl you want to buy this for…I'll give it to you for forty dollars. I don't think anyone else would buy it anyway." The woman smiled, the edges of her eyes crinkling up. Danny took out his wallet and bit back a yelp of victory as he counted his money. He placed forty dollars on the counter and the woman placed the necklace in a small, black, velvet box before handing it to him. _Now how the heck am I going to give this to her?_ Danny thought as he walked out of the store.


	11. Chapter 9 This Is Halloween

Chapter 9- This Is Halloween

Danny and Dani arrived at the house that Sam had told them to go to at precisely 8:00 PM. The house was old, with turrets and enormous windows like eyes. The porch was long and wound around the side of the old house like a snake. Danny bit back a shiver.

"This seems like a haunted house." Dani muttered to her older brother. Danny laughed.

"With us in it, it will be." Danny smirked, running his hands through his hair. He had used gel to make its usual chaotic fray a little neater, but the craziness of it seemed to fit his costume slightly. Dani was wearing a black and red cheerleading outfit. The skirt was a little too short for Danny's tastes, but he bit back a comment as his little sister bounced ahead of him slightly. Her legs certainly looked a little longer and the tightness of the outfit wasn't doing much to hide her curves. Danny felt like telling his sister to put some clothes on, but he resisted the urge, knowing full well that she would deliver a round of painful punches if he made a comment. Instead, he put on his top hat, made sure that the fangs Sam had made him buy were secure in place with his tongue, and knocked on the door three times. Dani stared at his fangs momentarily and raised an eyebrow.

"How are those staying in your mouth?" She asked, poking the right one gently. Danny pulled back and frowned.

"They're glued in place with this gel stuff that came with them. They look better than those cheesy fake teeth you get at the arcade, so whatever." Danny shrugged. The door creaked open and Danny's eyes widened as he looked at Sam. Her long black hair cascaded down pale shoulders, her amethyst eyes framed in just enough black eyeliner to give her a smoldering, slightly dangerous look. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves that began slightly below her shoulders. The dress was low cut just enough to make Danny blush and the tight corseted body made him bite his lip.

"Hey, you guys made it just in time!" Sam smiled, revealing pointy white fangs of her own.

"Yeah, well you know Dani. She's little miss punctuality." Danny chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to find something other than Sam to look at.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be on time Danny." Tucker teased, walking up behind Sam. He was covered artfully in a grayish paint and Sam had done something to make it look like parts of his face were falling off. His tattered clothes and fake limp were enough for Danny to know that Tucker was a zombie.

"Never said it did…nice costume dude!" Danny grinned, examining Tucker. Sam had a way with stage makeup, and Tucker looked like a real zombie in Danny's eyes. Dani slipped into the house between Sam and Tucker and let out a terrified shriek.

"Sam this is the freakiest thing I've ever seen!" Dani cried, dashing back to the door and colliding with the Goth.

"Isn't it great? I can't wait to see the looks on peoples' faces when they show up!" Sam cried excitedly. Danny took the opportunity to step inside the house and he could barely suppress a shudder. The rooms were darkly lit with black and red candles. Cobwebs covered the stairs and very real looking blood stains spattered the walls and floor. A body lay slumped over in a chair next to a rather dingy looking grandfather clock and a knife protruded from his chest.

"Sam, please tell me that's a fake dead body…" Danny croaked, taking in the scenery.

"Yes, it's fake Danny. My parents know some people who are into the film business, so they hooked me up with everything I'd need to turn this place into a horror fest." Sam shrugged, poking the dummy. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know if I really want to see the rest of the place." Danny muttered. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, there's a room I want you to see. I think you'll like it." Sam grinned, dragging him off down the hallway to his right. He could barely take in all of the horrors that Sam had arranged, but she stopped in front of a deep purple door and Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Is this what I think it is?" Danny asked. Sam opened the door and some fog rolled out into the hallway. As soon as he stepped into the room he could see his breath. He shivered slightly as he looked around. Swirling green and black paint covered the walls and floor, so it looked like he was floating in the Ghost Zone. He could see Walker's prison in the distance, and several other doors floating along. The painting on the walls was so good; Danny thought she had dragged him through a portal for a moment. Holographic ghosts floated by, moaning and groaning as they went by. They seemed to disappear through the walls.

"Sam this is incredible. It really looks like the Ghost Zone!" Danny beamed, turning around in place. Sam grinned.

"You think so? It took me forever to paint it, and it was really hard to set up all of the hologram machines and stuff to make the room really cold." Sam said, barely masking a smile.

"You did this all by yourself?" Danny asked, looking at her in astonishment. Sam nodded, blushing with pride.

"Yeah. My parents wanted to have the people they hired do it, but I insisted that I do it on my own. I didn't want anyone to mess it up." Sam said after a few seconds.

"Well you did a great job Sam…" Danny said quietly, smiling back at her. He chuckled a bit as two fangs peeked out between ruby red lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"You look kind of ridiculous with those fangs Sam." Danny smiled.

"I think they look cool, and you have them on too!" Sam said.

"True…how come you made me a vampire if you were going to be one too? Isn't part of being Goth being an individual or whatever?" Danny asked, poking his own fangs with his tongue.

"Well…every vampire queen needs a loyal servant." Sam said, turning away from Danny.

"A servant? Since when am I your loyal servant?" Danny asked, pretending to be angry. Sam blushed, but Danny couldn't see.

"Fine…if you aren't my servant, than what are you?" Sam asked, her back still to Danny.

"I don't know…what else could I be?" Danny asked, not pretending to know much about vampires other than what he had seen in movies.

"You could be the vampire king." Sam muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. _Good Goth I sound so cheesy right now. I hope he can't tell that I'm blushing…blushing is definitely not the Goth thing to do._ Sam thought, cursing her racing heart.

"Yeah, I could be." Danny said after a few seconds, fighting off a blush of his own. Sam turned around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Danny nodded, running his finger against the velvet box that the necklace he had bought was in.

"Sure, why not?" Danny managed to croak out. He felt like his legs were going to give any second, and Sam didn't feel all that much different. His eyes met hers and they both felt as if they were going to burn up under the gaze of the other for a brief second, before Danny broke his eyes away.

"Danny…" Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper. Danny pulled the box out of his pocket and took a step towards her.

"I was, uh, walking around the other day and I saw this…I kind of thought you might like it." Danny muttered, handing the box to her. Sam opened it and her eyes widened once more as she slowly looked up at Danny.

"How did you…why did you…?" She sputtered, staring at him. He shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I just figured it was something you might like." Danny said. Sam removed the necklace gingerly from the box and clasped it around her neck. The tiny ghost glittered in the dim light of the room, occupying her previously empty neck. Sam then tossed the box to the ground and wrapped her arms around Danny, resting her head against his chest. She blushed slightly as she picked up the sound of his racing heart. Danny placed his arms around her and his hands brushed against her bare shoulders, burning where their skin met. Sam looked up at him suddenly, and she held eye contact as he slowly lowered his head. There were no second thoughts, no fears as their eyes slipped shut and they kissed for the first time. Danny's entire body burned as Sam's velvet lips pressed against his, and Sam relished the feeling of Danny's lips crushing against hers. Their fake fangs bumped slightly, but they paid no attention. Suddenly a loud bang came from the foyer and they broke apart like two frightened rabbits.

"I think that somebody's here." Danny croaked. Sam grinned devilishly, and dashed out of the room. She stopped and turned to him, however.

"Just so you know, I'm not finished with you. There's still quite a few more hours of Halloween left and you're my vampire king until the clock strikes twelve." Sam purred. Danny felt his eyes widen. _What did I just get myself into?_ He thought, but shrugged off the thought as his mind wandered to what had just happened moments ago.

AN: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I hope you're enjoying Danny's Days! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I've been getting, and I'm sorry if I haven't replied to yours. I kind of forgot what email they were being sent to .'


End file.
